Falling for You
by HauntedGirl
Summary: A one-shot song-fic based on the song 'Falling for you' by Longview. Jesse's POV. "Knowing Susannah for only a few weeks, I shouldn't be missing her. But I am, more than I like to think I should." I own nothing...except the plot. The characters and song lyrics belong to Meg Cabot and Longview, their rightful owners.


Falling for you

A/N: OK, I wanted to do this particular one-shot for a long time but didn't get the chance. I just love Jesse and all through the series I was wondering why there wasn't more of him there. Also, I always wanted to know what he was thinking the whole time. But you can never get enough Jesse-ness if you know what I mean (I hope). So here it is, based on the song 'Falling for you' by Longview. Listen to it, it truly is a great song.

Disclaimer: characters and song belong to Meg Cabot and Longview. I own nothing except a cute new pair of Prada's.

Jesse POV:

The sun was setting leaving a faint pinkish glow in the sky which was full of warm vibrant colors. There was a slight breeze which was making this already beautiful evening even more beautiful, if possible.

I looked around the empty room from my place on the window-seat. A strange feeling of loneliness spreading over me. Being dead and a ghost for a 150 years, I should have been used to feeling lonely. But this was different from the usual feeling of loneliness I used to get for the past century and a half. This isn't one where you feel isolated from anything and everything, this is one of those types where you miss a certain thing, or in my case, a certain person.

Knowing Susannah for only a few weeks, I shouldn't be missing her. But I am, more than I would like to think I should.

Susannah was going to the beach with her new friends- Adam and Cee Cee, I think were their names. Anyone can understand that from the moment she set her eyes on the sea, she had fallen in love with its never ending blue magic.

"_Hey girl, in your summer blouse_

_Walking down the beach road from your house"_

Unconsciously, I started to plan a flow of conversation with her, in my mind, for when she will return a hour or two later. It was a difficult task and not just because she was unpredictable sometimes but also because being near her does things to me that I had never thought were possible. She makes me feel as if I still have a heart.

"_How I'm thinking what to say to you_

_But I'm weak and stupid when I'm near you"_

The sun had set completely now and the beauty of the Pacific coastline was turning itself into a starry night as small stars had started to appear in the darkening sky. Something about this deep blue silence told me that everything is going to take a new turn now. But towards a good way.

And all because of her. I don't why or how but I just _know_ that _mi querida_ is going to bring a change to my fate. And as I sat there, I was unknowingly missing her company.

"_Hey girl, do you feel this night?_

_Now I know everything's gonna be alright_

'_Cause I only ever think of you_

_Being down there_

_How I miss you"_

An hour passed by with me reading _Critical theory since Plato_ again. The door opened and Susannah stepped. She closed the door and fell on her bed covering her face with a pillow and feigning tiredness.

"What's wrong _querida_?" I asked her.

She let out a groan and heard her mumble, "Geometry homework."

Now this wasn't news to me since I knew she was having problems with understanding this subject and as she put it, she had a lot of 'catching up' to do. If her continuous tutorial sessions with David (or as Susannah calls him, Doc) are any indications.

Suddenly she took the pillow off her face and sat up and looked at me.

"Jesse, I think the Pythagorean Theorem is going to do the thing that ghosts have tried and failed all these years," When I raised my eyebrow at her, she said "Kill me."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her exaggeration but refrained and instead offered something that might relax her because I have no doubt that she will break my nose if I tease her about this.

"Maybe you should relax and get some fresh air, Susannah. That should help." I suggested. It always helped me relax to find some peace and solitude when I breathed in fresh air back in the days when I was helping _padre_ in the ranch.

So that is how I found myself sitting on the porch roof with Susannah. The breeze making her hair fly a little, making me want to touch it and see if it really is as soft as it looks.

"_Summer airs smelling sweet_

_As you take me in a trance_

_From the noise and the people tonight_

_Now your hairs come undone_

_As we were walking_

_I move closer in the evening light_

_There's nothing I can do _

'_Cause I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you"_

After a few minutes I could feel Susannah starting to relax as her breaths became calmer.

She was, I saw, trying to find and connect the constellations that I had told her about. The sky was filled with stars now.

Seeing her distracted I took this opportunity to look at her beauty.

"_Hey girl do you feel this night_

_Now I know everything's gonna be alright_

'_Cause I only ever think of you _

_Being down there_

_How I miss you"_

Her chestnut was falling in loose curls around her shoulders. Her pink lips were slightly parted those fascinating emerald green eyes searched the endless indigo sky. That slim form that had the strength to beat the living daylights out of people was now sitting in a peaceful posture.

"_Summer airs smelling sweet_

_As you take me in a trance_

_From the noise and the people tonight_

_Now your hairs come undone_

_As we were walking_

_I move closer_

_In the evening light_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you" _

I must have been very deep in my thoughts because she had to call my name three times before I came back to reality.

"Jesse, are you OK?" she asked.

To which I couldn't find a reply. Did she notice I was watching her? So, I just shrugged and said, "I'm fine,_ querida. _Why do you ask?" confusing her a little incase she did notice my stare.

She didn't reply but gave me a funny look before going back to her constellation hunt.

"_Walking down the other day_

_You held my hand_

_And asked if I was feeling okay_

_(Falling for you)_

_I wonder,_

_Did you really mean something else?_

_Do you feel how I am feeling myself?_

_(Falling for you)_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I'm falling for you_

_(I'm falling for you)_

_Falling for you"_

And on that evening I realized something.

I realized that no matter how much I try to keep my feelings for her on a platonic level, it isn't working. I feel something else for her. Something deeper then friendship.

"_(Falling for you)_

_(Falling for you)"_

My feelings for her were getting stronger everyday.

And after a century and a half of mindless wanderings, I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I feel as if I still have a heart that beats.

And I'm not doing anything to fight it. I don't want to fight it.

"_(Falling for you)_

_(I'm falling for you)_

_(Falling for you)_

_(I'm falling for you)"_


End file.
